1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices that include a first electrode, a ferroelectric layer, and a second electrode.
2. Related Art
A ferroelectric memory device (FeRAM) is a nonvolatile memory that is capable of high-speed operation at low voltages, and its memory cell can be composed with one transistor and one capacitor (1T/1C). Accordingly, ferroelectric memory devices can be integrated to the level of integration of DRAMs, and therefore are highly expected as large-capacity nonvolatile memories.
In order to make a ferroelectric capacitor that composes a ferroelectric memory device to achieve its best ferroelectric characteristics, the crystal orientation of each of the layers that compose the ferroelectric capacitor is extremely important. In this connection, an example of related art is described in Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-2000-277701.